gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mount Elmora
Mount Elmora(formely Alexa) is a nearly extinct fictional mountain that is located 500 miles off the coast of Elmore, it was first and last seen in "The Megatsunami" Etymology it's formal name "Alexa" is related to Alexa Internet Inc. a internet company in California, which is where Elmore is, then due to complaints after the 2001 eruption of Mount Elmora, it was Renamed Mt.Elmora, since it is directly 500 miles of the coast of Elmore History 50 Million years ago, a 5 km meteor hitted 499 miles of Elmore which created the island, it was 43 miles long with the mountain being 39 miles long, making this island relatively small, 10 my later the mountain erupted making the island bigger, making it's island 12 miles wider, only 3 years later it erupted again releasing 500 cubic meters of ash to fall to it's summit, eroding it, a month later it spews of a magma eruption which reached a neighboring island, then it went dormant for 49 million years, then at August 15, 1143, it erupts again causing a volcanic winter for 23 years, the longest volcanic winter, here are more events that happened within the island and mountain: # The Eruption of August 15 1243 - '''At almost the same date as the 1143 eruption, it reached 2 neighboring islands, killing 45 men in the process. # '''The 1244 Valentines Tsunami - '''the mountain erodes 1 mile of rock and dirt, creating a 2 meter tsunami that slammed 12 islands, destroying trees, sinking 3 islands, and caused 1221 deaths alone. # '''The 1244 Verne Shot - '''January 13, a vertical eruption caused an increase of 2 degrees celsius in North America and Russia, causing a 6 month long summer in the polar areas # '''The Hundred Meter Tsudash - '''also known as the Hundred Meter Tsunami Clash, a hundred meter tsunami ravaged 100 islands, Southern California was greatly affected, happened in September 8 1245, it killed 1100 people. # '''99 Year Dormancy '- '''after the tsudash, the Mountain was completely dormant, with no activity happening, this is due to the 99 year 5 month long winter in the area. # '''The Great Eruption of 1344 - '''after it's 99 year dormancy, a catastrophic eruption happened, it went full power creating a 100,000 cubic mile ash cloud, which covered 100% of California, Texas and Arizona, killing 5000 people in 1 hour, happened in September 8 # '''The Mini Eruption of 1444 -' 100 years after the catastrophic eruption, a very small eruption only releasing a mile of ash, turns on the mountain, it made the mountain 1 mile shorter, it happened in December 1 # The Great Super Drift of 1491 -''' 9 years before the end of the 14th century, the island moved 1 mile nearer to Elmore, thus making a pyroclastic eruption which burned the surronding vegetation. # '''The Eruption of 1567 - '''after a volcanic winter that happened in 1566, the volcano erupted violently creating a tsunami filled with ash, the Eruption destroyed 4 islands, nearly sinking an island, it then ends after a day, it happened on July 4-5 # '''The Waterspout Contactor - '''January 9 1591, a waterspout directly hits Mount Elmora full force, it submerged 1 mile of the island and the mountain was eroded due to the water and wind. # '''The Eruption of 1592 - '''October 3, 1952, after a month of violence, the volcano erupted violently, it waslike the eruption of 1344, it made a 21,000 cubic mile ash cloud, it destroyed 24 islands in an hour. # '''The Lava Explosion of 1599 - '''April 17, a magma eruption happened, it reached 500 miles, enough to burn 3 islands and seriously injuring 31 people and killing 4. # '''The Eruption Super Cluster of 1654 - '''in March 19, 3 volcanoes in a triangle, which included Elmora, Erupted all together at exactly the same time thus making a devastating ash cloud which caused a decrease of 5 degrees celcius around the world. # '''The Eruption of 1899 - '''June 2, a small eruption happened th.at did not do much. but made the island 3 meter's shorter # '''The Great 15th - '''the 15th event of Mt. Elmora, an horizontal eruption happened within the region causing 3 lives to be lost and destroying 2 islands, in 1956, November 8, this was the first filmed eruption of the Mount. # '''The Colored Eruption of 1999 '''- '''the most weirdest eruption yet, in January 4 1999, a colored eruption that had blue and red ash clouds, despite this, this eruption killed a man, and injuring 4. # '''The 2001 New Year Eruption - '''The first eruption of the 2000's it caused a estimated 500,000$ worth of damage in Hawaii and Arizona, it killed 5 people and happened in New Year. # '''The Tropical Remenant - '''a tropical remnant caused heavy rain that eroded the mountain # '''The 12 Year Rampage - '''from 2003 to 2015, the mountain rampaged, minor lava spews and rockfalls, the rampage stopped in January 25 2015 # '''The 2015 Megatsunami - '''the last eruption of the Mountain, it erupted so violently that it completely eroded itself, creating a megatsunami that ravaged Southern California and Dakota, even Oklahoma, it was the size of the tallest building in the world, it killed 10000 people and injured 500. happening in January 25 2015 Geography The Mountain was 3,451 meters high(11,322 feet) but when it eroded it was now only 45 meters high(147 feet) it had a lava lake that measures 31 meters in length, it is the most shortest mountain, only 451 miles long, it harbored a million boulders, but after the erosion, it only has three thousand boulders, it was very steep and was very prone to waterspouts and tsunamis. Geology it is directly above the borders of a tectonic plate.Category:Locations Category:Mountains Category:Location